I'll Be There
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A collection of Code Lyoko ministories both current timeline and reincarnated earth timeline of the student's guardians doing what they do best: being the student's friends.


Note: A collection of Code Lyoko (original and reincarnated earth time lines) mini stories of Susanne and Jim comforting our favorite heroes through some difficult moments in their chaotic teenage lives.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there."--some lyrics from the song I'll Be There

Chapter 1--Comfort from the Bad Dream

One night, Jeremie was crying. He had just woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Jim, hearing the boy's tears, came to his room.

"Why are you crying, my little Einstein?", he asked.

"I had a bad dream, Jim. I'm scared!", the boy said. He embraced the man, who hugged him in return. "Hush now. You're safe with me. Dry those tears. They don't suit you.", the man said, wiping away the boy's tears gently with his thumb. Jeremie sniffled a bit, but was calmed by the P.E teacher's soft touch. The P.E teacher began to sing a sweet, gentle lullaby to the young blonde genius. The boy's blue eyes began to get heavy and close. Jim hugged Jeremie as he rocked him back and forth, back and forth. When the young child was fast asleep and dreaming, Jim laid the boy down on his soft and comfy bed, and pulled the blanket over him to ensure that he would stay warm in his peaceful dream state. He then kissed the boy's forehead and cheeks and smiled.

"Sweet dreams and sleep tight, my sweet little Einstein.", Jim said softly before leaving the room, leaving the door open slightly so Jeremie can have some light in case he became afraid again.

Chapter 2--Sanctuary

Elisabeth Delmas had always been quite the diva in Kadic for years, but she had been facing criticism for her failing grades in the past. She had been working hard and able to pull her grades back up and had busted her backside to do the best that she could. Sadly, her friends no longer wanted anything to do with her because they had seen her as a bit of a "square" and a "book worm". She was becoming one of those "nerdy eggheads", and she was seen as a dork. It hurt to be mocked by her so-called friends, and her popularity was fading.

Sissi had been wounded from her so-called "friends" mockery, and went to her father for some comfort. Knocking on the door, he beckoned for her to come in.

"What's the matter, my dear ?", he asked, seeming to be swamped with documents and memorandums.

"My livelihood is over...I'm officially a geek !", she said, cringing at the word. It didn't fit her personality, let alone who she was. It had seemed she had changed in past days, and change sometimes hurt.

"Look, hon. I'm really busy. I wish I could listen to you now, but I can't. Maybe we can talk later.", the Principal said, busying himself with his work. Frustrated, Sissi started to storm out and then yelled, even though Jean-Pierre couldn't hear here.

"You're always busy, daddy ! Work is all that matters !", she fumed, and left in a huff. As she was walking away, she had been blinded by her tears. She accidentally bumped into Susanne.

"Oh my dear girl ! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I must've been pondering about something. I should be more careful.", Susanne said, with a laugh. Her laugh cheered Sissi up slightly, but she was still hurt. Susanne asked her if she wanted to sit down in her office and talk, and she didn't decline.

"What's wrong, sweetheart ?", Susanne said, her voice mellifluous and tranquil. There was something otherworldly about that tone of voice that transcended the meaning of the word "serenity".

"Well, Claire, Sorya, Magali and the other girls think I'm a sellout...a loser.", Sissi said, crying a bit. Susanne handed her a Kleenex and listened to her tell her story about how her 'friends' had treated her.

"Sissi, you don't need people like that in your life. They're shallow and vain. They only care about what concerns them. Have you ever considered how much I love you ?", Susanne said, with a soft smile. She leaned forward and showed Sissi her lovely pearly whites. It was a dazzling grin, and perfectly shaped. She only saw Susanne smile like that when Jim was nearby.

"N-no, not really.", Sissi said, sniffling a little.

"I do. Would I lie ?", Susanne said, cupping her chin under her ovular face.

"Of course you wouldn't, Mrs. Morales.", Sissi said.

"Please, call me 'Sue'.", Susanne mentioned. Sissi wiped her eyes free of tears.

"But I think you're the only one.", Sissi said, meekly.

"Nonsense, Sissi. Herve, Nicholas, Jeramie, and what about Odd ? Let's not forget Odd !", Susanne said, with an added wink. She blushed. How foolish of her not to remember her true friends. She had found her sanctuary with the sweet Science teacher, and she knew that sanctuary would always be there.

She planted herself on her feet and leaned over the desk to hug her mentor.

"Sue, thank you. I love you too.", she said, with a newfound sense of confidence.

"Just remember, dear. I'm always here for you when you need me.", Susanne mentioned, just to let Sissi know she cared. And deep within her heart, Sissi knew that was true.

Chapter 3--Hero of the Hour

It had been a normal day, well, 'normal', if you consider the every day plights of an adolescent. Odd was having a sensational day and it seemed that nothing could possibly go wrong. He was on his way to his dormitory for a night of kicking back and reading some comics after getting all of his homework done in class.

There were some rather large bullies that walked up and began taunting him, calling him names and threatened to hurt him if they didn't give him any lunch money. Jim, who saw the bullies before they struck the first blow, stopped one of their fists within his palm. It didn't even phase him, and almost broke the bully's fat fist.

"Out of the way, old man !", the disrespectful youngster said.

"I wouldn't hit anyone ever again if I were you, young man.", Jim warned, steadily. The fool hearty youth tried hitting the Jim teacher and the other guys had already backed off by this time, having been scared by Jim's strength and size. Before the fist could hit Jim, he backed away and the boy fell forward. Jim caught him before he hit the ground but felt helpless in Jim's grasp.

"If I catch you bullying anyone again, and I mean anyone, it'll be grounds for expulsion. Understand ?", Jim warned, in a stern voice. He hadn't gotten too terribly angry, but he was upset that Odd had almost been hurt. Jim adored Odd and thought of him as a friend, and someone who reminded him of himself in his youth.

Odd couldn't believe the bigger kids had just run away after the show of honor Jim had demonstrated.

"Thanks...You're really incredible. Where did you learn to move like that ?", Odd asked, curiously.

"Penchak Silat. If you want, there are classes here and you can come and learn with me if you want. It's really fascinating, not to mention practical.", Jim said, smiling, and blushing a little. Compliments had a tendency to cause Jim to turn a little red in the cheeks.

"Dude...I am _so_ there.", Odd said, pumped up to go to the next Silat class that was offered. And a sense of relief came over him. Jim had usually been thought of to be a bit of an ogre himself but Odd knew better of his dear friend. If he ever needed someone to protect him or stand up for him, Jim was the hero of the hour.

Chapter 4--The Little Shining Star

Ulrich had always loved Kadic. Today, though, was rough for Ulrich. A little too rough. Today, someone on the Lions brought a gun to Kadic. Ulrich was terrified for the first time in his entire life. The young man was threatening not only Ulrich but everyone that happened to be on the field. He was from Lincoln Junior High, a High School that was reputed to have some extremely troubled students and Kadic students were well aware of that. Ulrich, most of all knew that Lincoln's system had been quite lackadaisical when it came to disallowing the delinquents to get by with the behavior they did. The reality of the situation was, LJH faculty was scared to death of students like this one: Richard Downey.

"I swear, I'll kill every last friggin' one of you !", Richard yelled, sweating profusely. The teen had a spaced-out look in his eyes and was laughing insanely. Jim had been watching from the sidelines and approached the situation, although he knew it was horrifically dangerous. Downey threatened to shoot again, but he couldn't seem to get the mechanism of the gun to function, because his palms were so sweaty.

"I'll blow your friggin' head off man, I mean it !â€, Richard bellowed, but just then, Jim took the gun from him and escorted him off the field.

"Not while I'm around you won't.", Jim said, almost dragging Richard away. Ulrich stood wide-eyed and could hear his heart palpitating in his ears. He himself had been sweating profusely. Never had he been so close to death.

"It's over, Ulrich. Jim's got it under control.", William said, patting his friend on the back reassuringly.

Ulrich was still shaken internally but didn't feel the affects of his post traumatic stress until later that night.

Ulrich had awful nightmares of death, dying, falling, darkness and desolation. Not being one to scream, he had yelped after awakening with a violent start. Alarmed, Jim had come into see what was wrong with Ulrich. Ulrich was breathing hard, and not much was said. Jim simply held the young boy close. Jim himself had been through similar situations, even worse than what Ulrich had experienced. He stroked the young boy's hair and sang to him.

"Mutter...", he said in German, half asleep. At the time he needed his mother most, she wasn't nearby, but Jim made certain that the child's mother would be contacted the following day. For the time being, the students had been confined to their rooms for their safety, and the police had been contacted to take Richard away.

By the next day, Ulrich's mother, Anne, had been contacted and she was allowed access to her son's room. The two had already begun conversing in German, and he hugged onto her for dear life. It had been a long time since they had been reunited, but she always tried to keep in close contact with him. As Jim watched the touching reunion, Ulrich grinned.

"Thank you, Jim.", he said blissfully with a bright smile.

"Think nothing of it, my little shining star.", Jim said, tenderly. He left the room, leaving mother and son to reunite and his heart was filled with gladness. At least now, the fear had ultimately left, and he had been glad to make certain such a thing would never happen again. After all, he was one of the guardians, and he loved his friends. Protecting them was his livelihood, nay, his pleasure and desire to continue keeping Kadic safe from harm's way.

Chapter 5--Homesick No Longer

Yumi wasn't usually the type to be outwardly happy, but she was feeling rather depressed. Nothing seemed to lift her mood, and looking at manga or anything related to Japan only made her feel worse. She had lost bounce to her step and the dazzle in her eyes. In all actuality, she wasn't herself and both Jim and Susanne noticed this immediately. At first approach of Yumi she seemed distant, aloof and unattached.

She didn't want to be bothered by anyone, not even by her boyfriend. And usually Ulrich was her soft place to fall. But this was much deeper than just a longing for home. She missed her parents, her culture, everything that made her who she was.

Yumi sat alone in the clearing on a sunny day to meditate and separate herself from everything. Susanne and Jim had approached her again, hoping they could have her open up and speak to them.

"We don't mean to impose...", Susanne began.

"Then _don't_.", Yumi fired back, a bit vehemently. Jim came closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"At least tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can do something to help.", Jim said, gently. She was afraid at first by seeming vulnerable to her mentors, but she knew they would listen to her and not judge her, nor let anyone else know she had the capability to be feminine.

"Very well. I miss my family. I had wanted to go to Japan with them, but father wouldn't allow me.

He said it was far better for me to stay here and continue my education. I hardly ever have any contact with them, and I worry. I even miss Hiroki, even though he can be a pest sometimes.", Yumi confessed. Her heart seemed somewhat lighter after she had begun talking to them.

"That's awful. We could talk to them a bit, if you like.", Susanne said, with great concern.

"I don't know what good that would do. They're rather hard to convince.", Yumi said, honestly. And she was right. But this didn't stop Jim and Susanne from calling the Ishiyamas and seeing what they could do, if anything.

After talking to the Ishiyama family for quite sometime, Jim and Susanne had told Yumi excellent news. It was almost as if a miracle had occurred. They had come to a consensus on a date of arrival to France and would be visiting Yumi for a few days. Yumi couldn't believe it, but she thought that perhaps her mentors did indeed have the power to make miracles happen in a world where miracles were scarce. Her feelings of depression had completely left her, because in the days to come, she would be with her family once again.

Chapter 6--Sweet Dreams, Little Princess

After a recent trip to Lyoko and defeating XANA once again, Aelita was feeling the most exhausted of all the Warriors. She had heard the voice of her father this time and she missed him dearly. He hadn't figured out a way to materialize into the realm of Lyoko. But she was certain he would find the right algorithm and perhaps put a stop to XANA. Hearing his voice and of his recent progress should have comforted her, but it did the exact opposite.

As Aelita was sleeping she had an awful nightmare about losing her father to the abyss of the Wired and she stirred in her sleep. Unable to seem to get comfortable, she got up and sighed in slight aggravation. Crying a little, she happened to see Jim walking the halls and he noticed she had been crying a little.

"Princess, what's wrong ?", he asked, curiously.

"I couldn't sleep.", she said, with some sadness.

"Sweetheart, don't fret. It's only a nightmare, and it cannot hurt you.", he began, picking her up and cradling her in his strong arms and she held onto him lovingly. He sung a beautiful lullaby to her and almost instantly she fell into a deep sleep. He put her back into bed, covering her up and kissing her cheeks and forehead.

"Sleep well, my little princess.", he said, softly as he left her room. She was no longer plagued with a nightmare but rather calmed with a peaceful, pleasant dream about seeing her father again someday. Jim had always been there for her when she was scared, and she knew this well in the core of her being. This always gave her solace, whatever rough patches she had in her life.

Chapter 7--The Plight of the Oppressed, Overthrown

Herve almost had no social life, save for the times he would go out to the movies or the arcade during the weekend. This often left him "out of the loop" so to speak, but he managed to keep himself up to date.

He was seen by some as a bit "holier-than-thou", but this wasn't part of Herve's character. When it came right down to it, he had a tendency to be demure and shy, particularly around girls. And the bullies always found him easiest to pick on.

One day, Herve was walking through the hall to his science class (which happened to be one of his favorite courses) and had a high stack of books he was carrying with him. There were some roughnecks that were laughing and muscling their way through the halls and knocked his books out of his hands.

"Oops !", the lead said, laughing harshly.

"Hey ! Those are new !", Herve said, kneeling over to get them. Another tripped the young genius.

"You're such a klutz !", another, more lanky girl said. It wasn't that unusual for a girl to be a bully in this day and age, but she was even more pathetic than Herve. Susanne, who had heard the racket, came to see what was going on and shamed the boys and girl for humiliating Herve.

"Hope you know what 'karma' means.", she thought to herself after the bullies left in a rush. Herve, who had been crying a little, tried to hide his tears. He didn't want Susanne, of all people, to see him crying.

But, she didn't see this as a weakness. She had been one of the few to see him express varying degrees of emotion, and did her best to sooth him in times of turmoil. She helped him pick up his books and brought him back up to his feet. She dried his tears.

"It'll be fine, my dear. Those kids won't bother you so long as I am here.", Susanne said, stroking Herve's cheek with her finger and thumb. That soft touch nearly made Herve sleepy since it was so calming.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morales.", Herve said, hugging her warmly.

"Please, call me Sue.", she said, with a sweet grin.

"Very well, Sue. I love you more than even, dare I say, science class !", Herve said, honestly. Susanne laughed and hugged the prodigy in return, smoothing back his hair.

"I love you too, Herve.", she said, and the embrace was broken. He took his seat at the front of the class as usual and listened intently to what Susanne's lecture was about. He felt his heart soar at the thought of Susanne being his sentinel, even if she had a child of her own. Thanks to her, he had changed, and his whole attitude had been transformed.

Chapter 8--Drummer Boy

Nicholas was looking forward to band practice after school, but sadly he had been stricken down with the flu. He hadn't been able to keep any food down, and had been secluded to his bed. He had been able to keep up with some homework, but truly missed playing his favorite drum set. Just to hear one cymbal ring would make him truly happy, but he was too weak to even do that.

Susanne and Jim had been watching over the young man as he was on the mend, supplying him warm black cherry tea sweetened with honey and hearty chicken soup. Jim played a little music on his trumpet to cheer him up, which helped a little, and Susanne accompanied him on the drums. She had a bit of rhythm but wasn't as accomplished as Nicholas was. For the first time, Nicholas actually laughed. It felt fantastic to laugh again, let alone hear the sweet sounds of the tick-tock, crash, bang, boom of the drums.

In a few days, Nicholas was one hundred percent better and he could get back to his second love in life, drumming. His first was of course, Naomi, who was the bright ray of sunshine in his life. But he remembered when he had been ill and how no one else had helped him more than Jim and Susanne. Every day, they had come in to check on him, tell him a few jokes to make him smile and feed him chicken soup. It never occurred to him before now, but he realized he was loved. Moreso than he knew, and it caused him to count his blessings every day. Whatever troubles came his way, they would be there for him: the surrogate parents that would forever protect and provide for him while he was still at Kadic and would be there when he returned to reunite with them after completing college.

Chapter 9--Little Miss Sunshine, Dry Your Tears

Naomi was having a horrendous day. Nothing at all had been going right for her, and she just wanted to stay in her dormitory room. It was the weekend, and it certainly wasn't like her to behave this way. Jim had heard the sound of someone weeping profusely in their room.

"Sunshine, what's wrong ?", Jim asked, gently, sitting next to her on her bed. He patted her back, lovingly, hoping it would help her calm down.

"I can't do anything right. Everyone's been mean to me, and I'm being ignored. And I'm _failing_ math.", Naomi sobbed.

"I wouldn't say you can't. Of course there are somethings you can do better than others, but never say 'can't'. Believe in yourself and there are limitless possibilities.", Jim said, patting her back. She was surprised that for such a large, strong man, Jim could be incredibly tender. He reassured her that everyone was just stressed out because of finals and that she could always get help from her friend Herve.

"I'm certain that Herve would help you. Just ask him.", Jim said, nooging Naomi lovingly. She laughed, realizing she had been so upset she didn't even conclude Herve would be more than happy to tutor her.

"That's true. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier. I'm so dumb !", she said, chuckling.

"No, just uniformed. And you're still learning. It's a lifelong process, sunshine.", Jim said. He loved it when he called her "sunshine". It made her feel like dancing, and she wasn't certain why. Needless to say, her tears had been dried and she remembered Jim's motivational words. Sadness wouldn't rain on her parade any longer, and no matter what the circumstance, she knew Mr. Morales would be there to welcome her in with a huge hug and constant reminders that she was undeniably loved.

Chapter 10--Lost No Longer

Samantha had found herself extremely busy with work and though she had an active social life and found her solace in Penchat Silat classes, she had been feeling lost within lonliness. It was foolish, she thought, to have these feelings, but William had been distant from her in former days. She didn't understand why he was acting this way, but he would never talk to her about it.

One day in class as all the students began to leave, Sam's lower lip began to quiver, and her eyes began to fill with tears. Susanne approached her and placed her hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"Sam, what's the matter ?", she said, gently.

"William's ignoring me, Sue. I'm not sure why, but...He snubs me. It's almost like I don't exist. I'm starting to fear there might be another girl in his life.", Sam said, sniffling slightly. It wasn't like her to break down like that, she was usually the strong one. But being ignored tore her heart to shreds.

"I'm sure he's just going through a problem at home. He doesn't want you to be affected by it. Hence the distant attitude.", Susanne said.

"How can I make him see this is hurting me ?", Sam said, the words difficult and soft upon her lips.

"Just talk to him, honey. Even if it's just a phone message, wait and see what happens. I don't think you have to worry about him being unfaithful, either. Whenever I see William look at you, the glimmer in his eyes is undeniably that of true love. You're the apple of his eye, dear.", Susanne said, patting the girl's shoulder again. It dawned on her what Susanne had said was the truth. She would get in touch with her beloved William immediately. Susanne hugged Sam and gave her a sweet smile.

"Go get 'im, my beautiful gazelle !", Susanne said, proudly. No one else had ever compared her to one of the swiftest, most lovely animals on earth. The compliment made her blush somewhat, but gave her the motivation she needed. No longer did she feel lost. Susanne was always her constant consolation, and whatever troubles happened, she could count on her forever friend, mentor and maternal figure.

Chapter 11--The Quiet Loner In Need of Solace

William Dunbar was usually the type to be off somewhere reading a book or meditating, or perhaps studying or maybe even napping on a bench somewhere watching the clouds go by. One day had been extremely taxing for him because he had just completed a physical education test and had been sweating hard once it was done. Everyone was cheering for him, but he just wanted to go someplace where he could be alone and meditate in nature. He happened to have an entorage of girls that followed him wherever he went, but the only woman he wanted by his side, Samantha, wasn't there to drag him away from all of that. But before he knew it, the girls were going in the opposite direction. He saw Jim by his side, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Quite popular with the ladies, ey ?", he said, jokingly. William rolled his eyes, and shook his head from left to right, but he had wondered what made the girls leave.

"What did you do ?", William said, curiously.

"I just told them you had some place to be.", Jim said, grinning. And it was true, William just wanted to find a serene natural setting where he could relax and unwind.

"How did you know that ? Are you psychic ?", William questioned, in disbelief. Jim laughed. He was more inuitive than he was psychic.

"I could tell you were tired, Will. Go on, you need a break.", Jim said, patting the young man on the back. William's demeanor shifted into one of pure joy.

"Thank you, Jim.", William said, uncharacteristically embracing the gym teacher and then rushing off to find an area in the clearing nearby to relax.

While watching some birds flying by in the sky and he thought,

"Jim didn't have to divert those girls for me, but he did anyway. That was really kind of him."

Sighing, he exhaled peacefully and felt his heart uplifted. Jim would always be his guardian whatever stones life threw at him. Even if he hadn't been hugged by Jim, it was that warm smile that made him feel at ease, and he couldn't deny that. It was almost magical.

Epilogue

Jim and Susanne have been a constant in all of these student's lives, but they don't play favorites with them. Each of them is loved equally, and treated as if they were Jim and Susanne's own child, Emily. Emily too, has bad days of her own and knows she can count on her parents to be there for her to catch her when she falls, but she also supports her surrogate family in letting them know she is a loyal friend and true to them.

In any circumstance, they can rely on her to keep secrets, allow them to rest within her soft, but strong arms, or just talk to her when they needed someone to listen to them. And, she, just like her parents, was a fine listener, and a great solace to everyone she met.

The End


End file.
